uhcunitedfandomcom-20200213-history
United UHC Information
For the most recent season, see United UHC Season 7. United UHC is an Ultra Hardcore tournament that has been organised by xNestorio and Kiingtong in order to unite "all" the Minecraft communities together. The series started on the 5th of February, 2017 and usually each season is around 2 months apart. History and Production Creation Minecraft Ultra Hardcore is a game mode created by Guude and the Mindcrack group where you don't regenerate health. The only way to regenerate health is by eating a Golden Apple or Golden Head, or by drinking a Health Potion. After a player dies, they drop a head, which can be used to the make Golden head. The last remaining player or team is the victor. Organisation In Season 1, xNestorio and Kiingtong both teamed up to create United. Thereonafter, xNestorio was a solo organiser for every season after Season 1. Server Hosts In Season 1, Badlion (na.badlion.net) hosted United UHC. In Seasons 2-4, Ultra (ultra.rip) hosted United UHC until its inactivity. In Season 5-6, Arctic (na.arcticmc.net) helped host United UHC along with LeonTG. In Season 7, xNestor.io (xnestor.io), a server being developed by YouTuber xNestorio, helped host United along with LeonTG. Recorded Round Every United season to this date have been recorded on one day, at one time, but episodes usually split into 20 mins. All seasons seem to introduce new players. Distribution The distribution in episodes are every two days, once the season has aired and are usually published at 4:00 pm EST (Eastern Standard Time). Series Overview Staff Organisation: * xNestorio (S.1-present) * Kiingtong (S.1) Server Hosts: * Badlion (S.1) * Ultra (S.2-4) * Arctic (S.5-6) * xNestor.io (S.7-present) Branding: * UHC (S.1 unofficially) * United UHC (S.1-present) Logo Design: * CodsDesigns (S.1-present) * SkyFinMedia (S.2) Intro Production (Sequence): * MrEdu918 (S.1) * SkyFinMedia (S.2) * Learning25 (S.3) * ShutUpBrick (S.4-6) * Alphaa (S.7-present) Intro Production (Renders) * MrEdu918 (S.1) * Pelargo (S.5) Introductory Speeches * xNestorio (S.1-present) * Kiingtong (S.1) * Loolitsalex (S.2-5) * Graser10 (S.2) * Huahwi (S.3) Gamemodes and Twists * Season 1 - FFA, Cut-clean. * Season 2 - RTo5, Cut-clean, Moles. * Season 3 - FFA, Cut-clean, Mumble, Love at First Sight. * Season 4 - FFA, Cut-clean, Mumble. * Season 5 - cTo5, Cut-clean, Snowday, Grinches. * Season 6 - FFA, Cut-clean, Mumble, Love at First Sight, CityWorld. * Season 7 - FFA, Cut-clean, 1.14.4, Fixed PVP. Channels and Participants * a6d (S.7-present) * AA12 (S.4) * AciDicBliTzz (S.1, 4) * Astelic (S.7-present) * BenMascott (S.2-3) * TheBestGinger13 (S.1, 3-present) * BiboyQG (S.1, 3-6) * Calvin (S.7-present) * Dedreviil (S.1-2) * Defib (S.1-2) * EmOrSomething (S.7-present) * Etoiles (S.2-4) * Flanke (S.6-present) * Fukano (S.2) * Fruitberries (S.6-present) * Grapeapplesauce (S.1-3, 5-present) * Graser (S.1-2, 6-present) * Guep (S.7-present) * Hannahxxrose (S.6-present) * TheHERZ (S.4-present) * Henwy (S.7-present) * Huahwi =FINISHED= (S.1, 3-5) * xHockey (S.5) * Jdegoederen (S.5) * Kiingtong (S.1-2, 6-present) * Krinios (S.7-present) * Kyletiv (S.5) * Landon (S.2) * Loolitsalex (S.2-5) * Mentally (S.2, 4-5) * TheMVParrot =FINISHED= (S.3) * xNestorio (S.1-present) * NotNico (S.6) * NoBoom =FINISHED= (S.3) * okRaye (S.2, 6) * TheOriginalAce (S.5) * PainfulPvP (S.2, 5) * Pikaclicks (S.6-present) * PrivateFearless (S.1-present) * RageElixir (S.4) * Rilly (S.5) * RKY (S.6) * SamitoFPS =FINISHED= (S.2-3) * ShadowApples (S.2-present) * ShutUpBrick (S.4-6) * Skeppy (S.4, 7-present) * Sneegsnag (S.6) * Solr (S.3, 6) * SpeedSilver (S.6) * Spifey (S.4) * StimpyPvP (S.2) * SuchSpeed (S.1-3, 5-6) * sugarl0af (S.1-4) * Technoblade (S.3) * Tenebrous (S.6) * TYBZI (S.1, 5-6) * Tylarzz (S.1-6) * TapL (S.1-6) * Vasehh (S.5) * WiLDX (S.2) * Wispexe (S.6) * ZMCNikolai (S.2-present) * Zyper (S.1-6) * Zyph (S.5-present) Winners Titles Episode Participation Rankings Averages are rounded to the nearest whole number. Recurring Rankings Three Times * Grape got 6th place in Seasons 1, 3, & 5. Twice (Two Times) * Graser got 17th place in Seasons 1 & 7. * Nestor got 1st place in Seasons 2 & 7. * Nikolai got 1st place in Seasons 3 & 6. ** Nikolai also got 2nd place in Seasons 2 & 4. * SuchSpeed got 3rd place in Seasons 1 & 2. * ShutUpBrick got 13th place in Seasons 4 & 5. * PrivateFearless got 10th place in Seasons 1 & 6 ** PrivateFearless also got 20th place in Seasons 4 & 7. * ShadowApples got 11th place in Seasons 4 & 7. Kills This section only lists the participants/teams who have gotten kills in at least a season. Rounded to 2 d.p. Individual: Teams: Check out: United UHC Leaderboard (Kills-Wins) Trivia *All border deaths are not counted as actual deaths, as the participants usually get respawned/healed. *NoBoom is a lifestyle and vlog YouTuber, the Season 3 participation was probably just a one-off. * Category:United UHC Category:Statistics